Pacific Rim: Tales From The Drift
| writer = Joshua Hale Fialkov (writer)LEGENDARY ANNOUNCES "PACIFIC RIM" COMICS SERIES, TWO ORIGINAL TITLES, Travis Beacham (story) | penciller = Marcos Marz (primary artist) | art = Marcos Marz (line art), Marcelo Maiolo (colorist) | cover = Marcos Marz, Whilce Portacio, Pat Lee, Francis Manapul, Livio Ramondelli | language = English | publisher = Legendary Comics | pubdate = Issue #1 (November 2015), Issue #2 (December 2015), Issue #3 (January 2016), Issue #4 (May 2016), (July 5, 2016) | pages = 112 (trade) | cost = $3.99 (single issue)Pacific Rim Comic Book Miniseries Coming From Joshua Hale Fialkov in November, $19.99 (trade) | isbn = 1681160080 | upc = | pre = Pacific Rim: Tales From Year Zero | follow = }} Pacific Rim: Tales from the Drift is a four-issue comic book miniseries presented by Guillermo del Toro and published by Legendary Comics. Tale From The Drift follows the story of Duc and Kaori Jessop, a husband and wife Jaeger team, chronicling their first meeting and the final days of Tacit Ronin's before its destruction. Tales From The Drift was originally promoted as an , but was later reduced to four issues released from November 2015 to May 2016. The series was written by Travis Beacham and Joshua Hale Fialkov, and features art by Marcos Marz, with by Whilce Portacio, Pat Lee, Francis Manapul, and Livio Ramondelli. Official description Publication History Original Format June 26, 2014, director Guillermo del Toro announced that Legendary Pictures would be working with him to produce an ongoing comic book series and an animated series that would work as an follow up to then April 2017 sequel to Pacific Rim.“Pacific Rim 2” Will Storm Into Theaters On April 7, 2017 In an interview with the , del Toro stated that the ongoing comic book title may be follow up to Pacific Rim: Tales From Year Zero. The comics and the animated series would be produced and run almost in the same time, that when the sequel was released in 2017, the comic book title will have run for roughly three years, while the animated series will have aired for two.Guillermo Del Toro on ‘Pacific Rim 2,’ ‘At the Mountains of Madness’ and Moredel Toro: "...I was incredibly happy with the comic book series that came about from a graphic novel called “Tales From Year Zero,” and we are continuing the tales for the next three years. So by the time the second movie comes out, you will have probably one year of the animation airing, and you will have three years of the comic book series ongoing, so we are trying for all these things to be canon, to be in the same universe, to not wing anything, so that if anyone … a lot of kids, for example, have discovered “Pacific Rim” through the toys. They come in through the toys, and then they watch the movie, and then they learn this, they learn that through the movie or the comic book series, so we’re trying to make it canon so we can expand the universe. And by the time we come into the second movie, you have a good feel for the world, and we can dedicate ourselves to character and ideas and spectacle." Announcement March 25, 2015, Legendary Pictures subsidiary, Legendary Comics, officially announced the upcoming comic book series would be named Pacific Rim: Tales from the Drift. The title is a monthly four issue mini series, currently slated for a November 2015 release. Writer Joshua Hale Falkov, and Brazilian artist, Marcos Marz, were announced as the mini-series's head writer and artist. The primary story of the comic was written by Travis Beacham. July 7, 2015, the first variant cover, illustrated by Whilce PortacioSDCC: LEGENDARY ENTERS THE RIFT WITH CON-EXCLUSIVE "PACIFIC RIM" VARIANT, debuted at the 2015 San Diego Comic-Con. Contest Legendary held a contest for the upcoming mini-series. Participants would have the chance to win a page of original artwork from Tales From The Drift if they entered at the official contest website, PacificRimComicArt.com. Delays Pacific Rim: Tales of the Drift was a four issue miniseries that began release November 2015. The first three issues released from November 2015 to January 2016. According to its press release, the fourth issue of Tales From The Drift, was originally scheduled for a February 2016 release.Tales From the Drift 4 (Press Release) The issue was delayed by four months and later released May 4, and May 11, 2016 in retail stores and . Issues *Tales from the Drift #1 *Tales from the Drift #2 *Tales from the Drift #3 *Tales from the Drift #4 Characters Jaegers *Tacit Ronin *Brawler Yukon *Coyote Tango *Striker Eureka (cameo) *Victory Alpha Kaiju *Itak *Thunderhead *Ragnarok *Knifehead (cameo) *Otachi (cameo) Pan Pacific Defense Corps. *Kaori Jessop *Duc Jessop *Stacker Pentecost *Mihoko *Chowder *Kagiso *Itu *Hikai Civilians and Military *Mako Mori Trivia *During July of 2013, Travis Beacham expressed an interest in writing another comic, specifically for Tacit Ronin.Travis Beacham: More Tacit Ronin to come *According to a 2015 listing for panel work featured in Tales From The Drift, the working title of the miniseries was "Tales From Year Zero 2".Re: Pacific Rim: Tales From the Drift! *Kaiju blood is blue, however, Kaiju is depicted as bright green in Tales From The Drift. *The story of Duc and Kaori in Tales From The Drift uses scrapped elements of the romantic relationship intended for Mako Mori and Raleigh Becket from the original script of Pacific Rim. Gallery Comic-Con 2015 Tales_From_the_Drift_(Comic_Con_2015)-01.jpg|Joshua Hale Fialkov at Comic-Con 2015 Tales_From_the_Drift_(Comic_Con_2015)-02.jpg Tales_From_the_Drift_(Comic_Con_2015)-03.jpg Tales_From_the_Drift_Preview-03.jpg Promotional Tales_From_the_Drift-01.png comic-TALES-FROM-THE-DRIFT-12.jpg Cover Art Issue #1 Tales_From_the_Drift_Variant_Cover.jpg|International Comic-Con 2015 Issue #1 variant cover by Whilce Portacio Tales_From_the_Drift_Issue_1-01.jpg|Issue #1 cover by Marcos Marz Comic-TALES-FROM-THE-DRIFT-06b.jpg|Issue #1 variant cover by Marcos Marz Issue #2 Tales From The Drift Issue 2.jpg|Issue #2 cover by Marcos Marz PACIFIC-RIM-TALES-FROM-THE-DRIFT-2.jpg|Issue #2 Textless cover by Marcos Marz PACIFIC-RIM-TALES-FROM-THE-DRIFT-2a.jpg|Issue #2 Variant Cover by Pat Lee Issue #3 Tales From the Drift 3.jpg|Issue #3 cover by Marcos Marz Talesfromthedriftissue3.jpg|Issue #3 Textless cover by Marcos Marz Tales From the Drift 3 (Variant).jpg|Issue #3 variant cover by Francis Manapul Tales From the Drift 3 (Variant) Textless.jpg|Issue #3 Textless variant cover by Francis Manapul Issue #4 Talesfromthedrift4a.jpg|Issue #4 Cover by Marcos Marz Tales From the Drift 4 (Variant) Textless.jpg|Issue #4 textless variant cover by Livio Ramondelli Previews Issue #1 Tales_from_the_Drift-02.jpg Tales_from_the_Drift_Preview-01.jpg comic-TALES-FROM-THE-DRIFT-03.jpg comic-TALES-FROM-THE-DRIFT-04.jpg Issue 1.jpg Issue 1c.jpg Issue #2 Tales_From_the_Drift_2_Preview-01.jpg Tales_From_the_Drift_2_Preview-02.jpg Tales_From_the_Drift_2_Preview-03.jpg Tales_From_the_Drift_2_Preview-04.jpg Tales_From_the_Drift_2_Preview-05.jpg Tales From The Drift 2 Preview-06.jpg Tales From The Drift 2 Preview-07.jpg Issue #3 Tales_From_the_Drift_3_Preview-01.jpg Tales_From_the_Drift_3_Preview-02.jpg Tales_From_the_Drift_3_Preview-03.jpg Tales From the Drift 3 Preview-04.jpg Tales From the Drift 3 Preview-05.jpg Issue #4 Tales_From_The_Drift_4_Preview-01.jpg Tales_From_The_Drift_4_Preview-02.jpg Tales_From_The_Drift_4_Preview-03.jpg Notes References }} ja:パシフィック・リム：ドリフト Category:Books Category:Tie-Ins Category:Merchandise Category:Tales From The Drift